


The Flagship

by BridgetteIrish



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 16,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetteIrish/pseuds/BridgetteIrish
Summary: A collection of Supercat ficlets from Tumblr





	1. Washington Heights

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlect is inspired from a beautiful Supercat manip photo by xxtorchxx.  
> Check it out on Tumblr.  
> http://bridgetteirish.tumblr.com/post/174959625716/hey-xxtorchxx-told-you-it-was-inspiring

“Ambassador Zor-El, we sympathize with your position, we do, but the fact of the matter is, we need more time to vet this technology before unleashing it onto the planet. You’ll forgive us our skepticism. With the obvious exception of you and your cousin, Kryptonians have, historically, been rather detrimental to the health, comfort and well-being of Earth, Americans in particular.”

Kara expected this rebuttal and nodded soberly. She hadn’t wanted to weaken herself or her people, but the fact is, Argo was still dying a slow death, and without the help of the US, her people wouldn’t survive much longer. The barely surviving piece of her long-dead planet had been quietly orbiting Earth for years now and when Kara was named Ambassador to Krypton six months ago, she thought she’d finally have a chance to bring Argo and her people to Earth, specifically to a remote part of Alaska and the Bering Sea that had optimal sun conditions for a people accustomed to a cool red star. But the tech required to do so was as alien as she was and the world was struggling with allowing it. So, much as she hated it, Kara knew it was time to simply ask, on bended knee.

“Secretary Grant, please. Kryptonians are a proud people, and I was raised in a noble house, but I’m humbly asking, begging for your help. The black rock will last them 7 or 8 more months, a year at most, before Argo begins dying. I understand your fear, your apprehension, your reticence, but let me ask you this. What if Krypton had a valuable resource, something you needed in order to continue living the life you’ve become accustomed to? What if Krypton had oil or diamonds or coffee and you depended on trade with us to have those things?” Kara suppressed a grin and the twitch of Cat’s stoic jaw at the mention of her coffee supply being in danger. “Would you save my people then? Is it only because we have nothing you want or need that you leave us to die in your own sky? Because if that is true, Madam Secretary, then you are not the people I have come to love and have chosen to champion alongside my cousin all these years. You are as selfish and single-minded as the people who let our planet explode when it may have been saved.”

A murmur went up among the assembly, a joint session of Congress that had been called for this very specific issue, and the Secretary of State raised her chin and took in the room. “And if your people decide to follow in the footsteps of Astra In-Ze or General Zod or Reign or any of the countless others who have come from faraway planets to wage war on Earth? What then, Kara? You can’t stop them all.”

Kara straightened her spine at the challenge and leveled her sharp blue eyes on Cat’s cold hazel ones. “I have so far. All of those you have just mentioned were ultimately defeated by me or my cousin or our friends.” Kara fought back tears as she renewed the pledge she had made in her heart the day she had taken up her house crest. “You have my word, Cat. I will always defend this planet and its people from anyone who means to cause it harm, be those people of Earth or Daxam or even Krypton. The crest I wear,” at this she laid a hand across her chest, where a small Crest of El was embroidered on her crimson Kryptonian smock, “means Stronger Together. And it has always stood as a beacon of hope for those who need a champion. That won’t ever change.”

Kara could swear she saw tears spring to Cat’s eyes, but she did not speak so Kara continued, turning her focus from Cat’s beautiful stoic features to the assembly at large. She raised her voice and channeled her mother, who waited patiently on Argo for her daughter to come to her rescue. “You think Krypton has nothing you desire. You fear our people wish harm on you. But have you considered what it could mean to have a city full of people with kind, grateful, brave hearts and who possess my powers ready to defend their adopted home to their last breath? Have you considered that we may have exactly what you need? Dozens, hundreds of heroes with a renewed purpose and fierce loyalty.” Now Kara’s voice caught a little and she willed herself not to show too much emotion. She turned her focus back to Cat who swelled with pride despite the fact that she knew her debate was lost. She knew this was the right outcome, she just needed to give Kara the chance to make her case to America. And make her case she had. Kara finished gravely, “All we need is a chance.”

One by one, senators and representatives and a gallery full of observers stood and clapped. Cheers filled the room all calling for an immediate vote on the measure.

Cat clapped too and smiled warmly at Kara before taking her seat and yielding her spot to the Speaker of the House, who quieted the room and began the roll call.

—

The moon shone bright over the Potomac. It was warm for early spring and the air was heavy with impending rain, but the scent of cherry blossoms carried all the way to the balcony of Cat’s Georgetown penthouse. She leaned against the railing sipping her favorite bourbon and relishing the breeze that blew across the back of her neck and through the almost sheer pink satin nightdress she had put on immediately upon returning home. She let the bourbon soak through every bone and muscle and release tension from her shoulders to the soles of her feet, still throbbing from their long day in stiletto Louboutins. While she’d normally just put on a comfy pair of Lululemons and one of Carter’s long-abandoned graphic T’s, she was expecting a visitor tonight, and after the trying, but victorious day they’d both had, she wanted to look her best.

She closed her eyes and breathed in the sweet scent she’d come to associate with home. She would always miss the salty ocean bite of National City, but she’d been in D.C. so long now, she couldn’t imagine feeling more at home than with the glow of the capitol and it’s reflection in the river sending her off to sleep each night.

“So, this is how the Secretary of State shakes off a difficult day.”

Cat was flooded with warmth at the low, confident voice. She opened her eyes to see Supergirl, suit and all, floating just off her balcony, arms crossed cheekily, hair flawlessly blowing in the wind and her perfect lips turned up in a cocky smile. She was regal and heroic and sexy as hell and Cat hid her swoon admirably. 

“Well, the strip club was packed with good ole boys, so I went for the next best thing.”

“Mmm, lucky me,” Kara parried as she landed next to Cat and pulled her close, plucking the drink from her hand and depositing it on a low table nearby. Strong cool hands brushed over Cat’s shoulders, pushing her chiffon robe to the floor and exposing miles of creamy, glowing skin. Kara’s exploration continued down her arms and over satin covered hips, landing decidedly in the curve of her spine where errant thumbs stroked tiny circles. The motion ignited a hundred tiny fires in every nerve of Cat’s body and she melted against Kara.

“You were brilliant today, darling. A bit dramatic and hyperbolic. Carter would have called you ‘extra’, but you kicked my ass seven ways from Sunday and brought a room full of people to your side.” Cat lifted a hand and stroked Kara’s cheek. “I’m very proud of you.”

Kara tossed her head back and laughed and in her delight lifted them both from the balcony and into the Washington sky. Cat clung to Kara, curling the tight fabric of her suit in her fingers and willing herself to stay calm. No matter how many times Kara took her flying, her heart never seemed to get the message that she was perfectly safe in these arms. But the higher they got, the cooler the air and she shivered slightly at chill.

Kara pulled her cape around Cat’s shoulders and nuzzled her neck affectionately and the familiar warmth returned.

“Well, Kryptonians are a bit notorious for their theatrics.” She breathed in Cat’s intoxicating scent. “You gave me a run for my money,” Kara admitted quietly, leaning her head against Cat’s. “I know your job is to protect American interests, but I really did think you were going to convince them all to let Argo die.”

“Politicians love to believe everything was their idea. If I had taken your side and tried to convince them, they would have just dug their heels in just for the pleasure of watching me lose. I needed you to convince them. This way, everyone wins.”

The thought that win-at-all-costs Cat Grant had taken even the tiniest political hit on her behalf filled Kara with love so quickly she had no other choice but to express it. Kara’s lips met Cat’s in a decisive, forceful kiss that propelled them a few feet through the air. Her hand splayed across Cat’s back, holding her close as Cat’s hands dove into Kara’s hair, pulling her closer and opening to Kara’s inviting mouth. When they parted Kara blurted, “I love you.”

Tears sprung to Cat’s eyes. “Oh, Kara. I love you too.” They spent a few more minutes spinning aimlessly through the air before Cat asked. “When do you get to break the news to Alura?”

Kara smiled and looked up to the stars. “Tomorrow.” Kara met Cat’s eyes. “I… thought you might like to come with me… to meet her.”

Cat gasped. “To Argo?”

Kara nodded.

Cat was rarely at a loss for words, but she had no idea how to answer. She stared into Kara’s pleading blue eyes for a moment before saying decidedly, “Yes.” She pressed a kiss to Kara’s lips. “Yes, of course. I would be honored to meet your mother.”

Kara’s smile could have lit the entire National Mall in that moment. She turned her face back to the stars and pointed up at a particularly bright star just to the left of Polaris. “See that kind of twinkly one, with a sort of pinkish hue?”

Cat nodded.

“That’s Argo. I can’t wait to take you there.”

Cat wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and nuzzled behind her ear. “Right now, darling, I can’t wait to take you to bed. Stay tonight?”

Kara’s kiss was answer enough.


	2. "Can I Touch You?" and "I Thought You Didn't Want Me"

“Can I Touch You?” and “I Thought You Didn’t Want Me”

Kara hadn’t had a lot of job interviews in her short time on Earth, but she could honestly say that until this morning, none of those interviews had taken place in the backseat of a luxury towncar while weaving in and out of heavy National City traffic in the middle of a sunny afternoon.

Across the seat from her sat Cat Grant, the Queen of All Media herself. She opened a leather bound notepad, crossed her endless toned tanned legs and gave a deliberate click of what looked like a rather expensive pen and leaned forward.

“So, Kiera is it?”

Kara smiled and adjusted her glasses. “Um, it’s Kara, actually.”

“What makes you special enough to be my son’s nanny?”

“Nothing,” Kara said confidently.

Cat furrowed her eyebrows and removed her glasses. “Nothing?”

Kara dug in her bag and pulled out her resume. “I’m not… special.” She handed the resume over. “On paper I’m just like every other Childhood Development major who graduates from NCU. But…” Kara noticed that Cat’s pen wasn’t working. A quick glance inside the pen revealed it was out of ink. Kara reached into her bag and pulled out a new pen. It wasn’t nearly as expensive, but it was functional. With a smirk, Cat accepted the pen and returned to her notes. Kara continued. “I came from a foster home, a loving, happy foster home and I believe that I can give your son as much love and care and wisdom as any parent. I just want the chance to meet him and prove to you both that I can be a good part of his life.”

Cat’s jaw dropped. No list of arbitrary accomplishments, no insistence that she was the top of her class, no history of every child whose nose she’d wiped. It was refreshing. Cat slammed her notebook shut. This one would get to meet Carter.

“Well, now’s your chance, my 2:15. We’re outside Carter’s school right now.”

Cat leaned over and popped the door open and before either of them could welcome him, Cat’s lap was full of a hysterical, crying eight-year-old. He tucked his head under her chin and she rocked him as his tears dampened her silk blouse.

Kara met Cat’s eyes over Carter’s head. She didn’t speak. She turned her head and watched National City speed by as the driver took them back through traffic. She gave the little family privacy as Cat soothed her son and his sobs gave way to teary hiccups and Cat pulled a monogrammed handkerchief from Carter’s backpack and handed it to him. They spoke in quiet tones and Kara couldn’t help but hear Carter speak about his bullies and being teased for knowing all the answers in science class. Kara closed her eyes to the flood of memories of her own tormentors, who taunted her relentlessly for being able to do Calculus in her head.

A lump formed in her throat as she heard Cat tell Carter he was brilliant and special and loved. She became so lost in her thoughts that she almost didn’t hear Cat attempting to introduce her to her shy son.

“Carter, darling. This is Kara. Kara, my son Carter.”

Kara flashed him her best smile. “Hi Carter.” Kara pulled a small plastic box from her bag along with a small bottle of water. “I’m sorry you had a rough day at school.” She popped open the box and inside was a stack of tiny temporary tattoos in the shape of her house crest. Superman’s hopeful symbol was plastered across billboards, t-shirts and refrigerator magnets. Her cousin had given her a handful of these tattoos when his friend, Jimmy had them made a few weeks ago. She pulled one out and held it up to Carter. “Can you keep a secret?” He nodded silently. “Well, Superman is… sort of a friend of mine, and he gave me these and made me promise to only give them to the bravest people I met.”

The ghost of a smile tugged at Carter’s lips. 

“Can I touch you?” She asked him politely. Carter nodded, eyes wide.

Kara took his hand gingerly and applied the sticker just below his wrist. Using a tissue, she applied a bit of water and slowly peeled the backing away to reveal a bold ‘S’. Carter gasped and Kara’s heart thumped with pride. “There,” she said. “Now, this proves you are as strong and brave as Superman, even after it washes away.”

Carter breathed a reverent “Thank you,” and stared at the back of his hand, fingers hovering over the symbol as if he was afraid to touch it.

Cat and Kara’s eyes met again. Kara could see tears there that matched her own. Without warning, Cat’s eyes narrowed. She barked at her driver to pull over. “We’re done. Thank you for your time, Kiera.”

“Wait, what? You’re just going to leave me-”

“Exactly where I picked you up.”

Kara looked out the window and sure enough, they were in front of CatCo, where she had first climbed into the towncar that afternoon.

Kara tamped down her disappointment and turned on her professionalism. “Thank you for your consideration, Miss Grant. Bye Carter. It was nice to meet you both.”

Kara heard Carter’s quiet “Bye” as she exited the car. She stood in front of Cat Grant’s own building and watched her drive away.

She sighed deeply and wished for the hundredth time since moving to National City that she could just take to the skies like she used to from deep in the Midvale forest. She pulled her phone from her pocket and dialed her sister. She’d need pizza and ice cream and hugs tonight.

XX

Kara had just ordered her third Noonan’s sticky bun when her phone rang. She fumbled it a bit when she saw who was calling, but a hopefully unnoticed burst of superspeed saved it from being covered in caramel. She answered with a nervous, “Hello?”

“You’re hired. Please report to 300 Wilshire at 4:00 this afternoon. The doorman will escort you to the penthouse.”

“Miss Grant?”

“Well, who did you think it was? How many nanny interviews did you have yesterday?”

“Um, just yours? But… I thought you didn’t want me.”

Cat seemed to hesitate for a moment. “Yes, well, my very precocious son informed me in no uncertain terms at dinner last night that if I didn’t hire you, I wasn’t as smart as I seem.”

“Smart kid,” Kara snarked bravely.

“The smartest,” Cat volleyed. “See you at 4.” And with that, she was gone. Kara could only stare at her phone in disbelief.


	3. I Thought You Didn't Want Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soccer AU (sortof)

Cat was disappointed when she arrived at the National City Park soccer complex to find her regular pitch occupied. A tall, slender blonde stood on the sidelines with a soccer ball tucked under her arm, cheering on the players on the field. Cat recognized her and smiled a bit to herself.

“Room for one more?” Cat spun her own ball on her finger for a second.

The woman tilted her head and Cat enjoyed the little thrill that ran through her at the woman’s easy smile and the way she tucked her lower lip between her teeth in open, instant admiration. An amused laugh bubbled from somewhere deep in her chest and she raised her eyebrows. “I’m not sure you could keep up.” 

It was then Cat recognized her. She wasn’t about to argue with a professional, so she shrugged and retreated a little further down the sideline, tossing a saucy little “Pity,” over her shoulder as she went. She stopped and turned, deciding not to let the recognition slide. “Tell me, what brings the star forward of the National City Strikers to a pickup game at the park on Sunday afternoon?”

“Um, what?”

Oh, she was adorable when she didn’t know what to say, away from the cameras and her team and the flush of victory. Cat found herself smitten. “Oh yes, I know exactly who you are, Kara Danvers,” and without allowing her to respond, she walked a few dozen yards to an open space between pitches.

Cat dropped her ball to the ground, executing a series of tricks and dribbles that would impress even the cockiest of pro players. Cat was careful not to look Kara’s direction, but her peripheral vision told her all she needed to know. Cat bounced the ball from one foot to the other, twice on each knee off her head and caught it on the back of her neck. She looked up to see Kara’s startling blue eyes shining with surprise. She ducked under the ball and caught it once again, tucking it back under her arm. She tossed her hair and cocked her hip.

Kara jogged to her. “Maybe the same thing that brings the Queen of All Media to the neighborhood soccer fields on a Sunday afternoon?”

Cat scoffed. “Touche.”

“Well, I, uh, think we might have room at fullback for a sub?”

“Oh really,” Cat countered. “I thought you didn’t want me.”

“I didn’t realize you were so…”

“What… Good? Active?” Cat kicked the ball to Kara, which she caught just before it drilled her nose. “Not old?”

“That isn’t what I-”

“Yes, it is,” Cat insisted. “But that’s okay. I’ll prove you wrong. Take the field, striker, and see if you can get past this old fullback. You score, and I’ll treat you to the finest dinner money can buy. I stop you, and you let me put you on the cover of CatCo.”

Kara’s eyes flashed. “Deal, Miss Grant.” She tossed the ball back to Cat, gave her shin guards a tug and took her place midfield.


	4. "I'm Better When I'm With You"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a Tumblr "Sappy Prompt" meme.

“Cat?” Kara swung the door wider to allow the woman entry. She seemed frazzled, or fractured. Kara couldn’t put her finger on it, but Cat wasn’t herself. For starters, the White House Correspondent’s Dinner was tomorrow. Preparations would be in full swing. There was no conceivable reason White House Press Secretary Cat Grant was 3,000 miles away from the biggest event of her career knocking on the door to Kara Danvers’s art district loft looking like she wasn’t sure which direction was up. “What are you doing here?”

Cat strode past Kara to the picture window on the other side of the room. She looked out across the skyline and put her hands on her hips. “Remember when I told you that you would always have a job with me if you wanted it?”

Kara crossed her arms. She felt the familiar crinkle form in her forehead and tried to will it away. “Of course.”

Cat spun around. “I’d like you to come work at the White House, for me, as my assistant.”

Kara couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out of her at the suggestion, but it faded when Cat didn’t laugh along, or even smile. She stood stoically and tilted her head. 

“You think that’s funny?”

Kara sobered. “I, um, think you can’t be serious.” Her stomach lurched a little when Cat’s familiar eye-roll told her she’d made a serious miscalculation. “Oh my god, you’re serious.”

“Well, of course I am.” Cat pulled her phone out and began tapping a message on it. It was a clear deflection and Kara mustered her courage and strode across the room and snatched it from her hands. “Excuse you, give that back,” Cat ordered.

“No.” Kara pocketed the phone and faced Cat head on. “Cat, what is this? You didn’t fly across the country during the most important week of your life to offer me a job.”

“Yes, I did. The idiots they hire to assist me at the White House can barely manage to dress themselves. I need better.”

“There was a time you insisted I could barely dress myself.”

Cat shrugged and turned back towards the window. This time Kara joined her and they looked across National City together, side-by-side. Cat clearly wasn’t going to speak, so Kara took the initiative that had been slowly growing in her during Cat’s absence. “You left me. You went away to dive. You put me in a job you knew I wasn’t ready for and strode out of my life on three-inch heels, so forgive me if the idea that you’d stride back in wringing your hands and insisting I come work for you again sounds entirely ludicrous.” Kara’s eyes were trained on Cat’s profile, looking for any sign that she’d hit home.

Cat swallowed and took in a deep breath. “Busted,” she said quietly and met Kara’s intense gaze. She looked taken aback for a moment. “God help me, I missed the way you look at me.”

Kara frowned and backed away. “What? I don’t…. I don’t look at you any certain way. I’m just worried about you. I want-” Cat’s finger upon her lips stopped her babbling.

“Shh.” Her finger lingered against Kara’s soft lower lip a little longer than was appropriate. “I’m about to tell you the truth and I think you’ll want to hear it.” The raise of her eyebrows punctuated the question and Kara pressed her lips together to prevent any more rogue thoughts from escaping. “I’m… better… when I’m with you.” Cat looked up as though hoping to find the answer to the universe’s mysteries in Kara’s popcorn ceiling. “You settle me, ground me, center me. I can’t explain it Kara, and I wasn’t even aware of it until my first press briefing, but beginning my days without your presence has become… untenable.”

Kara was still confused. “So, what, you can’t work effectively until you’ve insulted my hair and rejected my latte? That makes no sense.”

“No!” Cat was angry now and began pacing. “No, it isn’t the lattes or the schedule updates or the travel arrangements, Kara.” She turned at took Kara by her broad shoulders, forcing her to look at her. “It’s you. It’s always been you. From the day you started, something about you makes me better. I can’t explain it, and frankly, I don’t want to. I just want you to come work for me so I can have that back.”

Something inside of Kara burst with white light. It felt warm like the sun and filled her with courage and happiness. She lifted a hand to cup Cat’s cheek and revelled in watching Cat close her eyes and turn her face towards the touch.

“What if you could have me and didn’t have to pay me?” she asked, her voice shaking.

Cat’s eyes snapped open. She took in Kara’s warm smile and something in her settled. It was as if all the pieces of her that had entered the apartment fractured and lost, returned home and Cat became Cat again, regal and sure.

She smirked. “That would fall under the category of ‘having it all’ and I’ve always considered that impossible.”

Kara stroked Cat’s cheek with her thumb, moved a bit closer and pulled her glasses from her face with her free hand. “I’m Supergirl, Miss Grant. Impossible is kind of my specialty.”

Cat stood on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to Kara’s lips. She pulled away holding her cell phone, which she had snatched from Kara’s back pocket in her distraction. “Steal my phone again, Supergirl and you won’t have a specialty anymore.”

In response, Kara lifted Cat from her feet and dove in for another, longer, deeper kiss.


	5. Visiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a Tumblr Prompt "Visiting Each Other's House for the First Time"

Kara knew coming back to her place after the gala would get her into trouble. Cat was loud, very loud, and Kara liked her loud. She loved knowing that Kara could make Cat scream with just her fingers or her tongue. Their box of carefully curated, expensive toys was tucked into the secret cubby in Cat’s opulent closet at the penthouse, so tonight was fully… manual.

Kara’s rent-controlled walls were thin and her neighbors were nosy, but Cat had been kissing her neck in that spot since her third martini and she was wearing champagne pink and her hair was impossibly soft and Kara could never tell Cat no when she breathed into her ear just so. So, when Cat had run a hand up Kara’s flared skirt and tucked a finger into Kara’s barely-there thong and begged to see Kara’s filthy little hovel, she’d gasped her address through the limo’s intercom to the driver and pulled Cat firmly into her lap.

Her tongue was about to join her fingers when the knock came. Kara pretended not to hear it through another of Cat’s beautiful, keening moans that shot electricity through her veins, but when the knock was accompanied with a shout of “NCPD, open the door!” Kara tossed her robe over her shoulders and supersped to throw the deadbolt and open the door.

The very young, freckle-faced, blushing uniformed officer on the other side of the door spoke calmly to Kara about a noise complaint called in by the elderly woman across the hall and he had to check on the welfare of everyone in the residence.

That was when Cat strode into the room in nothing but Kara’s gigantic Mickey Mouse nightshirt looking fiery and frustrated. “Well, officer, our welfare would be considerably better if you’d let us get back to what we were doing.” Her raised eyebrow started an inferno somewhere deep in Kara and she heard the police office gulp audibly. “Run along, Mayberry. We’ll try to keep it down.” She smirked.

The cop was gone before Kara had managed to turn back around. She locked the door again and pressed her back against it as Cat stalked towards her. “I won’t be able to stay quiet, darling, so you’ll just have to cover my mouth with your free hand,” she breathed and drew two of Kara’s fingers between her lips.

“O-okay,” Kara managed before lifting Cat and racing them back to bed.


	6. Visiting (again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Tumblr Prompt "Visiting Each Other's House for the First Time"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got two of these, so I did one at each place.

Kara had been to Cat’s penthouse no less than a dozen times in her time as Cat’s assistant and she had spent one awkward morning avoiding eye contact with a bikini-clad Cat at her beach house one Sunday afternoon when the printing press had given out and she needed a signature for the repair expenditure. But Cat’s private, gated estate in the exclusive hidden bluffs above National City were off limits to employees, investors, even some friends.

Cat offered her sprawling mansion up as a safe-house for Kara when the alien immigrant hunt hit a fever pitch. Clark and Kara were the highest profile aliens in the country. They were ICE’s biggest targets. The DEO thought it best to keep them separate. Clark was hiding out at the Fortress and Kara was standing on the side of Cat’s infinity pool watching the lights come on in the city below.

Even in barefeet Kara heard Cat approach. Her steady heartbeat and the soft padding against the sun-warmed pool deck made her smile. “Your home is beautiful.” She smiled through her sadness and Cat came to stand next to her. “I have to force myself to walk slowly. I’m afraid I’m going to break one of your fancy vases or something.”

“Do it and I’ll deport you myself, Supergirl.” There was no bite in her words. Just an unusual kindness and a melancholy of her own. “I’m sorry I couldn’t stop this.” She laid a hand between Kara’s shoulder blades.

Kara hung her head. She relished the gentle touch but her immobility rankled her. “What am I doing here, Cat? There’s a city full of aliens down there being rounded up and shunted into space. The lucky ones will make it across borders or into sanctuary cities. But the rest…”

“There’s nothing you can do.”

Kara turned on her. All of her rage and frustration pouring onto the too-calm woman at her side. “There’s everything I can do! I can fight, I can fly, I can save people! Why am I here?”

“Because you can’t do any of those things if you’re dead, and they know how to kill you.” It was Cat’s most cutting voice. The one she saved for boardrooms and lazy writers. Kara had only heard it a handful of times and none of those directed at her. “Your deathwish may seem noble to you, but to those of us that love you, it’s just reckless and stupid.” She jabbed a finger into Kara’s sternum and while it wasn’t physically painful, Kara felt every poke in her soul. “So you’ll stay here and sit by the pool and avoid breaking my things as long as your shady government agency says. Am I clear?”

Kara pressed her lips together and nodded. But her mind was turning one word over and over and the word tumbled from her mouth before Kara gave it permission. “Um… love?”

A split second of horror crossed Cat’s features, so quickly Kara was sure she’d imagined it. She clenched her jaw and turned away quickly padding back through the French doors and waving a hand behind her. “The guest room is on the second floor at the end of the hall. Sleep tight, Supergirl.”


	7. Cooking Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a Tumblr prompt "Cooking Together Gone Horribly Wrong"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When plotting out All Day (my Chef AU) I wrote several potential snippets.  
> This is one of them.   
> It may or may not make it into the final fic, but it could fit somewhere into the world.

She could hear the coughing from the narrow staircase. She winced and continued on. She never would have come near Kara Danvers with a cold, but she couldn’t help but feel responsible for her current condition. 

Poor Carter’s fever broke that morning. Seems his habit of sneaking across the street to visit Grow had resulted in Kara catching his cold.

She knocked on the door and shifted the container of soup into the crook of her elbow. “Kiera? Kiera, I know you’re in there, I can hear you expelling a lung from halfway up the stairs. Let me in.”

“It’s unlocked.” A pathetic, gravelly voice floated through the door and Cat felt an uncharacteristic pang of compassion pierce her heart. She didn’t dwell on why she might feel sorry for this upstart woman whose very existence had brought her nothing but headaches and heartaches since the day they met.

She pushed the door open and there was Kara, wrapped in a fuzzy blue blanket and clutching a pillow to her chest. She sat up a bit. Her eyes were watery and bloodshot, her skin was pale except for the apples of her cheeks which were flushed like fire burned beneath them. Her usually shiny, full hair hung limp against her shoulders, one of which was exposed by the loose-necked sweatshirt she was now clutching in trembling fists.

“You look like hell.” Cat set her provisions on the small table next to the kitchen and crossed to the sofa. She reached across the back of it and pressed the back of her hand against Kara’s clammy forehead. “And you’re burning up. Get up and go take a lukewarm shower. Not cold and not hot. I brought some of my secret recipe chicken soup. Carter swears it’s magic.”

“I’m not hungry,” Kara protested and laid back down.

“I don’t care. Up.” Cat rounded the couch and pulled Kara back up by her hands. “I’m not above helping you, but something tells me you don’t really want that.”

“Not if I can’t enjoy it,” Kara mumbled under her breath.

“What?”

“What?” Kara shook her head to re-gather her thoughts. “Aren’t you some kind of germophobe?”

Cat rolled her eyes. “I probably already got it from Carter. You’ll be expected to nurse me back to health when I come down with it. And I’m not nearly as nice as you are. Shoo.” She gestured to the bathroom and turned back to the kitchen to begin putting the meal together.

Ten minutes later, Kara padded back into the kitchen, still dragging her feet, but looking and feeling a bit more human. “Let me help.”

Cat was warming the soup on the stove and toasting a few slices of a fresh baguette in the oven.

“Not a chance, farm-girl, you’ll taint my soup. Go sit down before you fall over.”

Kara crossed to the cupboard next to Cat and reached up for bowls. “At least let me get out the-” She didn’t finish her sentence before her knees gave out. Cat was just fast enough to catch her before she hit the ground. “Careful. I told you to sit.” Cat tightened her grip with the arm secured around Kara’s waist and couldn’t help but give the bicep under her other hand an exploratory squeeze. But Kara had gone almost entirely limp. “Geez, what are you made of, lead?” She bent her head to speak into Kara’s ear. “I need you to try to stand up, Kara, or I’m going to drop you.”

Kara obeyed. She swayed a bit on her feet and stumbled back to the sofa, where she collapsed, gathered her blue blanket to her and let a couple of exhausted tears slip down her cheeks.

Cat took in the pathetic sight and her heart burned a little in sympathy. She ladled soup into two mismatched bowls, found spoons in a nearby drawer and slathered fresh butter on the bread from a crock on the counter. She loaded the lot onto a tray and carried it to the coffee table.

With care she only ever used around Carter, she deposited the bowl, padded by a potholder in Kara’s hands. “Eat,” she ordered gently. “Even if you only get a few bites.”

Kara took a spoonful of soup and her eyes went impossibly wide. “Good God, Cat, this is divine.” She dove back in. 

Cat sipped at her own soup and smiled proudly. “I know.”

Kara was able to get down about half the bowl, before she slowly set it aside, sunk into the cushions on her couch and fell asleep without a word to Cat.

Cat gathered the flotsam of their meal. Rinsed out the bowls and plates, loaded the dishwasher and gathered her things to leave. She couldn’t resist laying her hand against Kara’s forehead one more time. She was still warm, but not as urgently hot. She allowed herself a moment to run her fingers through damp hair and was unable to suppress a tiny smile as Kara’s head leaned a bit into her hand.

With a sigh, Cat forced herself back out the apartment door, down the rickety steps and across the street to the safety of her own restaurant.


	8. Cooking Together (again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Tumblr prompt "Cooking Together Gone Horribly Wrong"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another potential snippet from Chef AU.  
> This may or may not make it into the final fic.

“Ouch, Shoot!” Kara leapt away from her cutting board and turned to the sink where she ran her sliced finger under cool water. From across the kitchen, Alex pulled her risotto from the stove and raced to Kara’s station to ditch the cutting board and tainted food in the garbage and bleach the countertop. “Dangit,” Kara muttered as she wrapped her finger in paper towels and made her way to the first aid kit.

Leaning against the kit mounted to the kitchen wall was Cat Grant, in full chef whites with her arms crossed. Kara stopped short. “Chef Grant, what are you doing here?”

“Saving you from yourself, it appears.” She popped open the first aid box and pulled out an antiseptic wipe, two butterfly closures, a tube of antibiotic ointment and a large band-aid. She laid her haul on the counter and began pulling the towels off Kara’s finger. “My sous chef dropped a fresh gallon of buttermilk on my kitchen floor. I came to see if you could spare a couple of pints.” With surgical proficiency, she cleaned, closed, treated and bandaged Kara’s wound.

Kara didn’t speak and tried to ignore the pounding of her heart at the feel of Cat’s soft hands on her own. She hissed at the sting of the alcohol against her open wound then gulped audibly as Cat bent her head and blew gently across the sensitive skin before continuing her treatment. She nodded and managed to choke out a response. “Yeah, of course. Whatever you need. Anything for a fellow chef.”

Cat rolled her eyes. “Let’s not pretend, Chef Danvers. We’re competition, not friends.” She hesitated. “But thank you. My veal suffers impossibly without buttermilk.”

Kara smiled. “Well, I assure you, what comes fresh from our cows is miles better than anything you get at your fancy organic market. Ouch!” Cat had pressed on her newly bandaged finger in retaliation.

“Snob. At least I know how to wield a knife and keep my extremities intact. Honestly, Kiera a professional chef who can’t even julienne properly is tragic.” She smirked and gestured to the walk-in behind Kara. “May I?”

“I’ll get it. No way you’re getting in my cooler.”

Kara disappeared into the cooler, giving Alex an indifferent shrug on her way. Alex narrowed her eyes at their main competitor through the warming lamps and breathed a satisfied sigh as Cat averted her eyes. Her shallow smile returned as Kara came back and handed her a half gallon glass bottle of pale cream buttermilk.

Cat flipped her hair. “Merci. As payment, I’ll teach you some proper knife skills. We close at 10:30. If you think you can get across the street without falling over, I’ll have you doing a perfect brunoise by midnight.” She popped open the jug, gave the milk a sniff and nodded. “Good.” Then she turned on her heel and was gone.

Kara exhaled heavily and felt a heated flush reach her cheeks. She bit her lip and pulled the lapels of her chef coat out to give herself a bit of air. Her sister’s voice over her shoulder startled her out of her haze.

“You’ve resisted knife lessons from both me and mom since the day she let you in the kitchen and one snotty visit from Cat Grant and suddenly you’re interested?”

Kara let out a breathy laugh. “I’m not going over there for knife lessons, Alex.” She hid the smile she wasn’t able to resist and crossed back to her station to start over. “Finish your risotto. First reservation is in an hour.”


	9. Swimming Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Tumblr prompt "Swimming Together"

The headline glared at her from her tablet screen and she, in turn, glared across the sofa at Kara, who was passed out in nothing but her tiny sheer cover-up, head laid back on the arm, mouth open and snoring gently.  Cat was mad.  She was mad that they’d been spotted, mad that she’d gotten so caught up in Kara’s arms and Kara’s warmth and Kara’s laugh that she hadn’t noticed the telephoto lens across the beach.  She was especially mad that Kara still looked so beautiful, exhausted and happy and comfortably spread across her designer furniture.

Before Kara, she never would have allowed sex on her ten-thousand dollar leather sectional, but Kara burned her rule book with her dangerous, fiery eyes and the heat of her fierce love.

She looked back to her tablet and softened.  The photos of them frolicking carefree in the sparkling blue water, kissing in the crashing surf and Kara carrying her effortlessly across the white-sand beach that was supposed to be private, painted a picture of happiness that not even Cat Grant at her most cynical could deny.  They were beautiful together, tanned and relaxed and, dare she say it, impossibly youthful.  Kara made her feel young again and damn that was a good feeling.

She would sue, of course.  The photog would be lucky to sell a photo to the Midvale Shopper once Cat was done with him, but that could wait until tomorrow.  Right now, she had better things to do and a superhero to wake up from a well-deserved afternoon nap.  

She set her tablet on the coffee table and slid across the sofa and snaked a hand up under the lacy coverup to feel the sun-warmed skin underneath.  Kara didn’t open her eyes, but hummed contentedly as she ran her hand through Cat’s curls, wild and loose from being air-dried.  Their lips met lazily as Cat’s hands explored further, eliciting a breathy moan from Kara as her lips brushed across Kara’s cheek and on to the column of her neck.

Kara pulled her more firmly on top of her and untied the strings of Cat’s red bikini in the same motion.  “Mmm.  Did you sleep?” she asked as her thumbs brushed hardened nipples.

Cat shook her head and arched into Kara’s wandering hands.  “Just catching up on the news, darling.”  Her sentence ended on a groan as Kara’s hands found their way under her board shorts and bikini bottoms.

“Anything interesting?” Kara breathed against her shoulder, nibbling gently.

Cat could only shake her head and sigh before burying her hands in Kara’s loose waves and drawing their lips together again.

She didn’t give another thought to the headline glowing from the tablet on the table that read:

**Who is the Queen’s Hot New Courtier?  Cat Grant and New Gal Pal Seen Frolicking in the SoCal Waves Near Malibu**


	10. You Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt for post-episode fic from Supergirl Lives (S2 E9)  
> "So post episode prompt- supercat. Your choice. Bonus if you include a comment from Cat regarding Snapper not being as unimpressed as he seems."

“You idiot!” A vase of sunny flowers flew past Kara’s head and smashed into her apartment door. Had she been anyone but a Kryptonian with superspeed she’d be nursing a concussion. With a second burst of superspeed she unburdened herself of her purse and keys and the extra large pizza.

“Miss Grant? W-what are you doing here?”

“Shut up.” Cat grabbed a pillow from Kara’s sofa and hurled it at her. Kara caught it easily but in her surprise it burst into a cloud of cotton fluff.

Cat was now digging for something in her bag.

“Cat. I don’t understand. How did you even-”

“Unless the next words out of your mouth are an explanation for your moronic behavior and an apology for almost getting yourself killed, you will zip your lip, Kara Danvers.” She was shaking a plastic report sleeve and stalking towards Kara. Rage was flashing in her eyes and Kara found herself frightened, even as her heart fluttered pleasantly.

Step by step Cat backed Kara up across the room and as Kara felt the wood of her kitchen table press into her back Cat stopped in her tracks and whipped open the document.

“Under the light of the Slaver’s Moon’s red sun,” Cat began reading sweetly. “Supergirl’s powers were rendered inert. However, in an act of great heroism and sacrifice, she stood between their captors and the kidnapped humans.”

“That’s my article, why do you have-”

“Shh!” Cat held up one hand and Kara’s mouth shut with an audible click of her teeth. “The weapon used on Supergirl, according to several eyewitness accounts,” at this Cat gave Kara a glare that made her want to crawl backwards over the table, “gave Supergirl an intense electric shock, rendering her helpless and in pain. ‘She just kept getting up,’ stated Molly Jeffers, one of the victims. ‘She wasn’t going to let them take us, even if it killed her.’” Cat finished the paragraph and shoved the article into Kara’s chest and stepped close so they were nose to nose. Kara could feel Cat’s curves against her, and her hand curled into the pages, tearing holes in the paper and plastic. “Care to tell me why you would defy an order from your boss, chase down a story to the literal ends of the galaxy only to martyr yourself like a goddamn saint?”

“I-I had to. I had to save them. They had no one else. I’m Supergirl.” She tried lamely.

“You’re an idiot.” Cat landed a tiny fist on Kara’s shoulder and shook it when it did more damage to herself. A tiny, almost inaudible sniffle, came from Cat and all of Kara’s fear and confusion drained away.

She set the article on the table behind her and caught Cat’s injured hand in her own. She dared to brush a thumb over soft knuckles and held tight even as Cat tried to pull away.

“I’m not sorry for standing up to them. And I’m not sorry for putting myself in danger for defenseless people. And I’m not sorry for chasing that story.” She bent a bit at the knees to catch Cat’s eyes which were watery from unshed tears. “I am sorry that I worried everyone. I am sorry I didn’t make a better plan first.” She lifted Cat’s chin. “I am sorry I didn’t run it by you first.” She shrugged, her bravado starting to drain away. “I guess I figured you were sick of my always asking your advice when we’re both supposed to be diving. I thought I’d try this one on my own. You always told me to follow my gut.”

“And so you should,” Cat laid her free hand on Kara’s cheek. “But I’ll never tire of hearing from you. Next time you decide to make a one-way trip to another world, shoot me a text or something, would you?”

Kara swallowed her confession about Earth-1 and ‘Cousin Barry’ and instead whispered. “Deal.”

Then Cat’s lips were close enough to touch with her own and their breaths mingled. Kara’s eyes slipped closed and a breathy “Cat” escaped before their mouths met and Kara was kissing Cat and the world began to swim. And Cat’s hand was in her loose braid and her own hands slipped around Cat’s waist and somehow Cat was against the table and Kara’s tongue was slipping past warm lips just a bit.

Cat broke away breathless and brushed her thumb across Kara’s lower lip to remove her own lipstick. “I need you to always come home, Supergirl. Do you understand me? Always.”

Kara drew a deep breath. “I’ll try,” she promised.

Then Cat stepped away to gather her things and survey the damage her projectiles had inflicted on Kara’s apartment. She ignored the mess and picked up her handbag, the contents of which had spilled across the floor. “The good news is that Snapper is very proud of you.”

“What?”

“It’s true. He says you stood up to him and didn’t even stutter. You haven’t learned to swear yet, but he thinks you might have potential.”

Kara couldn’t help the warm smile and blush that painted her cheeks. “Does that mean he doesn’t want me to fall on my head?”

Cat slung her repacked bag on her bent elbow and returned to Kara’s side. “Oh no, darling. He still wants you to fall on your head.” Cat stood on tiptoes and planted a sweet kiss on Kara’s lips. “But I think he suspects it won’t hurt as much as he originally thought.”

Ignoring Kara’s wide eyes, Cat swept from Kara’s apartment, not bothering to close the door behind her. “Call me tomorrow!” she sung as she made her way down the hall.

Kara rushed to the open door and watched Cat’s hips swing until she disappeared around the corner. She closed the door, collapsing against it.

“What in Rao’s name?”


	11. Childhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Tumblr Prompt - Childhood

“What were you like as a kid?”

Cat’s head was in Kara’s lap and the television was playing some terrible Christmas movie Kara had insisted on putting on after enduring Cat’s favorite Friday night newsmagazine. Kara’s hands ran through her hair, scratched at her scalp and gently caressed her neck and shoulders, making her wish Kara’s lips were closer to her own. Instead, she scratched the inside of Kara’s bare thigh where her hand lay comfortably. 

She scoffed at Kara’s question and pretended to be interested in the movie.

“I’m serious,” Kara pleaded. “You know everything about my life on Krypton and Alex and Eliza have made sure you have heard every humiliating story about my childhood here.” She ran a hand through Cat’s cornsilk curls. “But you’ve never told me anything about yours.”

Cat spoke with her eyes still on the screen. “I suppose I was a lot like I am now. Inquisitive, demanding, probably a little bit funny.”

“Cute, thoughtful, sweet.” Kara chimed in.

Cat snorted delicately. “Hardly. I know I drove my mother nuts with wanting to get involved with every possible activity. Theatre, soccer, Girl Scouts, Future Filmmakers of America, Young Republicans, shut up it was a rebellious phase.” She turned onto her back so she could meet Kara’s eyes. “God there was Quilting Club, science camp, I did that for a girl, thus ending the Young Republicans phase, dance, I stuck that one out through college actually, rock climbing, swim team, ice skating. 

Kara’s beautiful laugh cut off her list and slender fingers pulled locks of hair away from Cat’s face. “I bet you were a force of nature even then.”

Cat’s eyes went momentarily sad. “Daddy always called me his little tornado.” She swallowed heavily. “Then Mom would usually follow up with something about a disaster.”

“Well,” Kara leaned over and placed a sweet kiss on Cat’s frown. “Now you’re my disaster.”

Cat sat up. “Why did you want to know?”

Effortlessly, Kara shifted Cat so she straddled her on the sofa and buried both hands in Cat’s soft hair. “I guess I just wanted to look back down your path to see how you ended up here with me.”

Cat laughed. “That, darling, has much more to do with you than it does with me.” She leaned forward and kissed Kara until they were both a little breathless. Kara’s hands had wandered under Cat’s soft jersey sweatshirt. She caressed her lower back and smiled against soft lips as Cat arched against her. Cat placed her lips against Kara’s ear. “I’d much rather teach you more about me now.”

Kara couldn’t disagree as her hands made their way further into the warmth of Cat’s sweatshirt.


	12. All That I Have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Tumblr Prompt - 92 Supercat (I have no memory of what that prompt actually was)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in a fit of anger and mourning after the 2016 election.

“Ms. Grant? It’s time.”

Cat looked back at the terrified intern who clearly drew the short straw. He trembled in the doorway, sure that ‘kill the messenger’ was about to take on a very literal new meaning.

She turned back to the picture window overlooking her city. No. It wasn’t her city anymore. “Fine.” She choked out. “I’ll be down in a minute.”

“But Ms. Grant, Ms. Danvers said-”

“In a minute!” she ground out, desperate not to raise her voice. That would get back to the press too. She was cold, unemotional, mean to her staff, a sore loser. The tears stung at her eyes but she would be damned if she was going to cry in front of a C+ poly sci major who couldn’t even control his acne.

The clenched teeth worked and the intern scurried from the room and Cat turned back to the window. She laid her forehead against the cool glass and wished for all the world she could break through the pane and fly into the National City night.

She heard the tap on the door before the calm voice. “Cat?” Kara stepped into the room. “You can’t hide in here forever. Clark has your speech all ready.” Cat did not respond. “You have to concede, Cat. It’s time.”

She sighed. The pimple-faced intern had tattled on her. “Go away,” she bitched. “Surely you have some interview or another to give. Pundits to satisfy or poor bleeding hearts to soothe? You aren’t my handler, Kara.”

“No, I’m not.” Warm hands landed on her shoulders and smoothed down the pristine pinstripe she’d chosen for her victory day. “I’m your wife.” She felt the press of Kara’s strength behind her, ready to hold her up if she finally gave into the defeat and despair that had been weighing her down the past three hours as the news got progressively worse. “And the only heart I want to soothe right now,” Kara buried her nose in the back of Cat’s hair and snaked long arms around her waist, “is yours.”

The dam broke. Cat gave into the anxiety and tears that had been threatening since she escaped the suite where the staff was watching results. A single sob escaped her throat and a single sob gave way to another and another until Kara was turning her in her arms and tucking Cat’s head into her neck. “I gave up so much for this, Kara. My money, my time, my relationship with my son, every ounce of political capital I ever earned, my company, my reputation. I put it all into this campaign.” Cat looked up at Kara with shining eyes. “And I wanted it, Kara. God, I wanted it so bad.”

“I know, Cat. But you’re only at the beginning of this. We aren’t done yet. There will be other campaigns.”

Cat shook her head. “No. No more. There’s nothing left of me. I gave them all that I have and I…”

Kara’s finger tucked under Cat’s chin. “And you?”

Cat swallowed heavily. “I let them all down.”

Kara smiled and placed both of her hands on Cat’s jawline. “Do you know what your supporters are saying all over social media right now?”

Cat’s only answer was an impatient frown.

“They’re saying they let you down. That they didn’t do enough to get the vote out, to defend you and champion you. They think they’ve disappointed you.”

Cat gasped in horror. “They can’t think that.”

Kara squared her shoulders. “So go tell them that. Dust off your Queen of All Media bravado and go tell your Pencil Skirt Brigade that you’re proud of them and that you aren’t done yet, so they can get up tomorrow and fight like hell.”

Cat rolled her eyes and smiled. “You should run. You’ve got that stump speech stuff down.”

Kara laughed and guided Cat to the door, prepared to stand by her side while she conceded her dream to a man she loathed. “Let’s get you into the White House first, then we’ll figure out if space aliens are eligible to hold office.”

Cat stopped and turned to Kara at the door’s threshold. “I love you, Kara.”

Kara bestowed a sweet kiss on Cat’s lips. “I love you too and win or lose, Cat, you’re still my hero.”


	13. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Tumblr Prompt: 34. Cat/Kara  
> I don't remember the exact prompt, but it had something to do with stars.

“What would your sister say if she knew you stole a spaceship and smuggled me into space to go parking with you?”

“Okay, one. This is my spaceship. I’m pretty sure I can do whatever I want with it. And two. You can’t park in space. You orbit.”

Cat couldn’t hold back a chuckle and she tucked herself further back into the circle of Kara’s arms. It was chilly outside the atmosphere, but the pod was cozy and Kara radiated warmth and safety.

“You always complain about not being able to see the stars in National City. I wanted you to be able to see them all.”

Cat turned her head and met Kara’s soft lips. The hum of the pod and the darkness outside was making her sleepy. "I meant maybe we should take a trip to wine country or the mountains, but space works too.” She kissed Kara again and turned back to lay her head against Kara’s strong shoulder. “Tell me about these stars of yours.”

Kara tightened her arms and began pointing out clusters and planets they never would have been able to see from earth. She whispered their names into the shell of Cat’s ear. 

Within a few minutes, Cat was snoring quietly and Kara was dropping them from orbit and making their way back home.


	14. Jigsaw Puzzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Tumblr Prompt: 98 Supercat  
> I don't remember the exact prompt, but it had something to do with Jigsaw Puzzle

Cat had no sooner unlocked the door and crossed the threshold than Kara had her pressed against the doorjamb, sliding one hand up the dangerous slit in the thigh of Cat’s sequined dress.

“Kara, you will not make me come before both of my feet are in the house, do you understand me? Inside.”

Kara smiled wickedly as she found that delightful spot on Cat’s neck and her hand continued it’s journey under Cat’s dress.

“Not inside there, Supergirl.”

With a growl, Kara lifted Cat off the ground, hauled her into the foyer of Cat’s enormous home and shut the door behind them. The dining room table was the nearest surface. Kara sat Cat on the edge of the table and made short work of her dress.

As Cat laid back onto the table to give Kara more room to lay soft kisses between her breasts, down her belly, nipping at blue lace. One of Cat’s hands buried itself in Kara’s ruined updo while she sat up and her other anchored her to the table. But instead of the solid wood of her antique oak table, her hand met slick cardboard and slid out from under her. Her hand pulled Kara’s hair and her head hit the table with a solid bang.

“Ow, fuck.”

“God, Cat are you okay?”

Cat’s face had frozen in horror. She turned slowly on the table to observe the carnage that was once the 5000 piece puzzle that Carter had spent every night after homework working on for the better part of the last month. It was complete except for a large section in one corner. Was. It was now crumpled and broken and several dozen pieces had fallen to the floor.

“Oops.” Kara bit her lip.

“Oops!?” Cat exclaimed. “Kara Danvers, you will help me fix this puzzle if it takes us all night or you will be the one to explain to Carter how it got destroyed by the horny godzilla alien trying to ravage his mother.”

Kara dove to the floor and began gathering puzzle pieces.

An hour later the puzzle was looking much like it had before the unfortunate accident. Cat looked around for one final piece that would mark the end to this wretched evening and she could finally drag Kara into her bed.

Kara winked at her from the chair opposite her. “I’ll find it.” And she dove under the table. 

Cat was smoothing out the edges and pressing a couple of new pieces to the unfinished corner when Kara’s hands and tongue caused her to nearly crumple the puzzle a second time. She spread her hands across the table and came quietly into Kara’s mouth.

Kara’s smiling face appeared from beneath the table at Cat’s feet holding up a single puzzle piece in triumph.

“Found it.”


	15. Mischief Managed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a Tumblr Prompt - Harry Potter AU

The strange woman showed up at the door to the penthouse with no call from the guard’s desk and no warning of any kind. How she slipped past security and avoided all surveillance through a high-end, high-rise condo became clear when she used some sort of wand to pull a letter from the pocket of her odd smock and open it in mid-air.

Cat stepped in front of Carter and narrowed her eyes at the strange woman. She stood a bit taller than Cat, blonde hair tied up in a tight bun. She wore fetching glasses and a warm smile, plus the strange blue smock over some sort of dark red robe.

“Who are you?” Cat demanded, glancing down at Carter who was trying to peek out behind his mother.

“My name is Professor Kara Danvers of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I’m here to speak to Carter Grant.” She smiled down at Carter.

She had an enchanting British accent and kind blue eyes that promised power and knowledge Cat would never touch.

“Carter, do you believe in magic?”

Carter nodded, dumbfounded.

“Well, young man, I am very pleased to tell you that you, dear boy, are a wizard.” She smiled as two Grant jaws dropped open. “You have magic. And when you come to Hogwarts, we’ll teach you how to use it.” Those knowing eyes flashed and Cat watched as her shy little boy lit up from within.

“I knew it,” he whispered.

“Wait. You expect me to send my son to some unaccredited school in god-knows where so you can supposedly teach him magic tricks?”

“Well,” Professor Danvers said, drawing her wand again. “It’s a bit more complicated than that, Miss Grant.” She murmured a chant and waved her wand about and grew a single red rose in the palm of her hand. 

She handed the rose to Cat. “Don’t worry. I’ll be with both of you every step of the way.”


	16. "I Don't Want To Be Left Alone"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a Tumblr Prompt "I don't want to be left alone" for Supercat

“Oh, I’ll be back,” Cat promised with a crooked smile.

Kara gave her best disbelieving smirk.

“I will!” Cat insisted.

They both knew it might be the last they’d be seeing of each other for awhile. Kara’s Supergirl courage had seen her through the last few minutes. The casual touches, the easy flirting, the subtle acknowledgement of a secret known, but carefully kept. It had caused riots within Kara and she felt the need in every one of her Kryptonian cells to remove herself from Cat’s presence and scream or fly or laser half a dozen desert rocks into oblivion. Her breaths were catching and her heart was racing and every inch of skin had erupted in goosebumps.

But as she turned to take off into the night, her need to be near Cat again, overwhelmed her need for solitude. A thousand memories of the night she saved the world raced through her mind in the split second before she left the balcony. The smell of Cat’s hair and the feel of her skin under Kara’s hands and the way she breathed “Supergirl” into Kara’s ear seconds before she came around her thrusting fingers.

It was this memory that stopped Kara short and turned her back around to face Cat, head tilted and smile muted. “So, that’s it?”

To her credit, Cat didn’t pretend not to know what Kara was getting at. She didn’t answer. She sipped her scotch, leaned heavier on the balustrade and looked out over their city, letting the breeze blow her hair out of her face.

Kara stepped forward. “I get one night with you after the world nearly ended and you’re just gonna leave?” Her fingertips itched to reach out, to feel the warmth of that skin again and press her lips to Cat’s.

Kara basked in Cat’s small, reminiscent smile and knew her mind was carding through her own memories, causing riots through her. “Oh, that night…” Cat trailed off, turning her gaze to the stars above. “That night is the single greatest experience I’ve had in the arms of another person.”

Kara gave an involuntary choke and took another step towards Cat, in spite of the weakness in her knees. “We could have that again.” She did reach for Cat, just a hand covering hers. She leaned against the balcony wall, so she could face Cat and read her expressions from up close, even if Cat refused to give her more than a profile.

“That night was about comfort, Supergirl, about celebration and relief and fear of never having the chance again.” Cat took the chance and met Kara’s eyes. “And God knows you were beautiful that night, and strong and loving and magnificent, but-”

“So were you,” Kara interrupted before Cat took away the chance. “You were, are, soft and warm and giving and I still want you, Cat. That isn’t going to go away. I will always want you.” She laid her hand on Cat’s cheek.

“- But,” Cat continued. “I can’t just… carry on with you when I don’t even know your real name.” Kara read the truth and disappointment in Cat’s eyes.

“You know it,” Kara choked out, her eyes filling with tears. “You gave it to me.” She laid her forehead against Cat’s, pleading with her, trying to make her listen, trying to make her stay. “I’m as much Supergirl as I am anyone else.”

“Darling,” Cat breathed, stroking Kara’s hair away from her face. “Don’t.”

“I don’t wanna be left alone.” Kara shook her head as tears made their way down her cheeks.

Cat closed the distance then, unable to hold herself back any longer. Unable to resist taking her own happiness, even if just for a moment, for a night, even at the risk of her own heart, and the certainty that she would break this incredible girl’s.

Their lips met and fire ignited between them. Cat sifted golden hair through her fingers and Kara’s arms came fully around Cat, holding her close, breathing her in. The kiss was every bit as deep and full and sublime as the ones they had bestowed on each other, had that only been a few days ago?

“Take me home, Supergirl,” Cat begged against Kara’s neck, when errant hands had wandered under the hem of Cat’s dress.

It took a handful of seconds to have Cat through her bedroom balcony and laid gently on her decadent duvet and for the next few hours, Kara knew only Cat. Her sounds, her smells, the shine in her eyes and the grip of her hands and the weight of her legs around Kara’s hips. They fell asleep twined together in a tangle of sheets and limbs and murmuring affection into each other’s mouths.

And in the morning, when Kara brought Cat coffee in a large porcelain mug, a look of hope painted across her face, Cat took her rosy cheeks in her hands and kissed her gently. “You know I still have to leave.”

Kara nodded and smiled sadly, trying to be brave. “I know. But, you’ll be back.” She kissed Cat sweetly, savoring the taste of coffee on her lips. “You promised.”


	17. Garden Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Tumblr Prompt: "Oops, did I do that? Oh Well." for Supercat
> 
> This was partially/loosely inspired by a story a friend told me about real life events. Embellished, of course ;-)

Cat stood next to the drooping azaleas and sipped her iced tea; ‘unsweetened, thank you.’ The push and pull of National City’s elite mothers milled about in a cloud of one-upsmanship and helicopter parenting all while pretending they were the most successful whatevers at whatever they did. Feeling haughty and bored all at the same time was a dangerous combo for Cat Grant. It usually landed her in the gossip columns for making an ingenue cry or causing some old has-been to take a swing at her. 

Today was no different. One particularly braggadocious seven-year-old was tearing through her own party bragging that ‘Aunt Rosaline gave me a diamond necklace for my birthday, why didn’t you get one?’

This, of course, set off a chain reaction of spoiled brats complaining that they didn’t get diamonds for their birthdays and many promises of said gifts to come.

Cat could only roll her eyes and wonder for the hundredth time why she had been dragged to this god-forsaken event. But Carter actually liked his new step-family, and Cat had to admit that the woman his father had married wasn’t awful and her precocious six-year-old was better company than some of the adults she had drinks with regularly. So, she stood in the garden, swatted at mosquitoes and wished she had some triple sec for her tea. As she caught an errant bead of sweat before it escaped her hairline onto her forehead, said six-year-old ran up to Cat and tugged at her wrist. 

“Miss Cat!” she squealed, “Thank you so much for my Supergirl costume! Mama says I can go put it on right now!”

Cat smiled and couldn’t hide her chuckle. “Off you go then, and when you come back, I think Carter has a surprise for you.” She winked and the girl was off.

Another few bored minutes passed with Cat making chit-chat with one mom or another and when Kate and little Sara emerged from the house, the latter tore through the garden, arms outstretched, crying “I’m Supergirl!” at the top of her lungs.

When she nearly ran into Carter, he swept her off her feet and as far off the ground as his lanky fifteen-year-old arms would let him and yelled along with her. “She can leap tall buildings in a single bound!” Sara clapped and giggled. When Carter set her back on solid ground he bent down and whispered in her ear. “I have a secret.” He laid his finger over his lips and Sara followed suit. “I know Supergirl,” he whispered conspiratorially. 

Sara gasped. “You do not!” 

Carter nodded his head and continued. “I might have told her that a certain sister of mine was having a birthday today.”

Her eyes widened. “You did not!” She couldn’t contain her squeal as she ran back over to Cat. “Carter says Supergirl might come to my party!”

Cat mimed locking her lips shut with a key. “I’ll never tell.”

“Miss Caaaaat!” The little girl laughed. “You’re no fun!”

The socialite mom of a troubled child actor was standing next to Cat watching the exchange. She rolled her eyes dramatically and looked down at Sara. “Supergirl is entirely overrated.”

The fall of Sara’s expressive face happened both all at once and in slow-motion. The fists that were clutching each side of her cape to make it billow out dropped and let go. She poked one red-booted toe into the grass below her feet.

Cat turned her most withering, terrifying glare on the over tanned stage mom and crouched down, placing a hand on Sara’s cheek. “Supergirl is my hero too, sweetie, so don’t ever lose faith in her, no matter what anyone says.”

Sara gave Cat a watery smile and grasped the sides of her cape once again.

When she was out of earshot, Cat sipped her tea. “Well,” she snipped at the woman next to her, not giving her the benefit of eye contact. “Aren’t you just a pleasant ray of sunshine? Do you enjoy destroying six-year-olds for fun? Remind me not to invite you to game night.”

The woman clicked her tongue. “Oh come on, Cat. I know you champion the girl on television, but she can’t really be that good. She probably has more skeletons in her closet than copies of that hideous suit.”

“Yeah, and I hear she’s a total klutz.” A new voice joined them from Cat’s other side. Both women whipped around to see Supergirl standing just off Cat’s shoulder, arms crossed, hair blowing slightly in the breeze, a wicked grin on her lips. “You know I still can’t get good sushi in National City? I have to fly all the way to Frisco.”

Stage Mom gaped like an oil-soaked fish as Cat threw her head back and laughed. 

“Hello, Miss Grant.” Kara bestowed an affectionate kiss on her cheek and stuck her hand out to the woman she had just caught insulting her. “Pleasure to meet you, I’m Supergirl,” she smiled benignly. “Dierdre Clayton, right? I recognize you from Just Jared. How is your son doing now that he’s in recovery?”

The woman turned crimson. “He’s doing very well, thank you,” she managed through gritted teeth.

Without so much as a goodbye, the woman slinked off to another corner of the garden. 

“Something I said?” Kara asked innocently. Cat could only look at her, eyes shining with warmth and pride. “I’ll be right back. Gotta go say hi to the birthday girl.”

Kara strode across the garden and tapped Carter on the shoulder. Cat watched as her son threw himself into Kara’s arms and went about introducing his step-sister to his very own superhero. She couldn’t hear what was being said, but as Kara knelt in the grass and took Sara’s two tiny hands into her own, she could imagine the conversation being had. Kara spoke a few words and looked into the little girl’s shining eyes and when she had finished, Sara wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck. Cat could see how gingerly but fully Kara returned her hug, one hand patting her back, the other laid on the back of her head.

“That was some surprise, Miss Cat,” Kate spoke at Cat’s side. 

“It was Carter’s idea,” she replied blandly.

“Still, I know you’re… close with her.” Cat did not reply. “I just wanted to thank you.”

Cat returned her smile. “You’re welcome.”

When the women broke eye contact, they found themselves met with three blazing pairs of blue eyes. Kara smiled at Cat and pointed to the sky with a sheepish shrug.

“Supergirl wants to know if she can take Sara flying.” She recognized the worried choke that came from Kate’s throat. “Don’t worry. Carter’s done it dozens of times. And she only dropped me the once.” Kate gasped and Cat laughed. “Up up and away, Supergirl!” she called and the entire party watched as Supergirl lifted the birthday girl onto her hip and as they each raised a fist high in the air, floated gently above the garden.

++++++++++

When the sun began to sink low in the sky and Cat began to feel the afternoon in heels in the soles of her feet, she looked across the slowly emptying garden. Carter had gone in the house to help his father clean up and Kate had taken an exhausted Sara up to take a sleepy bath and climb into bed with a favorite book. 

Cat took the moment of reprieve to slip one foot out of her shoe and rub the arch as she leaned against the varnished wooden fence. Before she had a chance to slip her shoe back on, she was dragged from her spot, behind a convenient lemon tree and pressed into the corner of the fencing. Full, warm lips met her own and Cat sunk into the kiss. She whimpered in spite of herself and opened her mouth at the probing of an insistent tongue. Strong hands landed on her waist and Cat’s hands buried themselves in waves of long, loose curls. 

“I missed you,” Kara muttered against her lips.

“Mmm,” was Cat’s only response as she brought them together for another long, thorough kiss. When they broke apart, Cat finally found her words. “Maybe you shouldn’t go gallivanting off to war zones to chase down stories, Ms. Foreign Correspondent.”

Kara laughed and drew Cat closer with an arm around her waist. “Says the Queen of All Media.”

“Well, well. I should have known.” The shrill voice of Dierdre Clayton broke their bubble. The click of a cell phone camera sealed their fate and Cat’s face fell. “I bet TMZ would pay big bucks for a shot of National City’s Maiden of Might locking lips with Cat Grant.” She tsked like the scolding mother she was. “Whatever will the little heroine’s sycophants say when they find out their Golden Girl isn’t the paragon of virtue she’s painted to be.”

Kara turned to face her accuser, hands on hips, Supergirl through and through. “Do your worst.” Dierdre drew back in surprise. “I’ve never been more proud to have someone by my side, and maybe it’s time the world found out. Cat Grant is mine, and that makes me the luckiest girl in the galaxy.” She stepped closer to Dierdre so they were nose to nose. “And as someone who’s been to twelve different planets, I would know.” She winked and in a blur, was back at Cat’s side. “Good night, Ms. Clayton. I do hope we never see you again,” she smiled sweetly and Cat gave a little finger wave. 

Dierdre turned on her designer tennis shoes and promptly fell on her face in the mud. Her shoelaces had mysteriously been tied together.

“Oops.” Kara shrugged sheepishly, “Did I do that?” She wrapped an arm around Cat’s slim waist and raised them several feet in the air. They looked down as the woman below struggled to her feet. “Oh well.”


	18. Love Is Illogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Tumblr Prompt: "Love is illogical, it means nothing to me." for Supercat.

They awoke Bizarro on a Monday. Two years to the day after they had placed her in stasis to save her disintegrating body. Alex had found a way to extract cells from Kara that acted as stem cells to regenerate the cellular breakdown and reverse the damage Lord’s shoddy genetics had caused. A neurosurgeon and three delicate brain surgeries repaired her neural pathways and while she had no memory of her former life, the brainwashing was reversed and she would be able to learn, feel, remember and express herself as a normal human going forward.

She spent weeks with DEO physical and occupational therapists learning to move and care for herself again. She worked with speech and language pathologists learning to speak again. Kara herself taught her to read and they all took turns showing her the outside world, just a bit at a time.

Six months after Bizarro awoke, she moved in with Kara and slept on a cot next to Kara’s bed. She was still getting used to having muted versions of Kryptonian powers due to the cells that saved her life and Kara felt she was best equipped to handle her occasional meltdowns because of sensory overload.

“Jane, I need to run a quick errand, okay? I’ll be back in a couple of hours. Just stay here and read or watch TV. There are donuts on the counter and some leftover lo mein in the fridge if you get hungry.”

“Alright, Kara.” Jane smiled softly at her. Kara didn’t think she’d ever get over looking at Jane and seeing her own face blinking owlishly back. 

Kara left reluctantly. Jane was still unpredictable. She was endlessly curious and still painfully awkward socially. Kara was always afraid of leaving her alone for fear she’d find her wandering the neighborhood talking to herself, or pulling trees from the ground by their roots claiming they were in her way. But she usually did what Kara told her, so she was relatively confident she would stay put.

Kara was desperate to talk to Cat. She’d taken the week off work to acclimate Jane to city life and they hadn’t had a chance to talk since they had brought each other to hasty, desperate but satisfying orgasms in Kara’s locked office a week ago. 

A close call with an angry Fort Rozz inmate, Cat’s uncanny ability to be in the wrong place at the wrong time and Kara’s need for Cat to stay whole and safe had lead to a heroic rescue and a heated argument followed by an accidental declaration of love from a terrified Kara.

She replayed that moment over and over in her head on the flight to CatCo, where she knew she’d find Cat winding down before leaving the office for whatever Friday night engagements she had.

–

“Are you yelling at me for getting abducted by an alien rock creature?”

“No! I’m yelling at you for your infuriating need to report on everything and putting yourself in it’s path! What did you hear ‘rampaging rock alien’ and think, ‘Pulitzer?’”

Cat took a deep breath and her eyes flashed dangerously. “If you must know, Supergirl, I heard ‘rampaging rock alien’ and thought ‘I hope Kara doesn’t go after it alone.’”

“Then you went after it alone?”

“I didn’t - Jesus Kara listen to yourself. I was trying to get to Carter. It was blocking the road. What the hell is wrong with you?”

“Nothing I just… just…”

“Just what? Spit it out!”

“I just need you to be safe! I love you!”

The horror that clouded Kara’s eyes at that declaration and the way her hands covered her mouth spurred Cat into action.

“I’m safe, darling. I’m safe.” She pulled Kara’s hands from her face and stroked her cheek. “I’m safe.” She pressed a kiss to Kara’s mouth and Kara pressed Cat against the white office wall pouring her fear and desperation into returning that kiss.

Clothes came off quickly after that and afterwards Cat pressed a soft kiss to Kara’s lips, whispered “I have to go, we’ll talk soon,” and walked away.

–

Kara wiped tears from her eyes at the memory and tried to pretend they were caused by the dry California wind in her face. She flew slowly, planning what she would say when she arrived.

She landed on Cat’s balcony only to find her office empty. Winn looked up from his computer as she shut it down for the night. “Winn, where’s Cat?”

Winn gave her a confused look. “She left half an hour ago. She said she was going to your place, actually. Something about junior reporters taking advantage of the sick leave policy.” Winn smiled encouragingly. “Don’t worry. I’m sure she won’t fire you at your house.”

Kara shot into the sky and back towards her apartment. Cat was probably already there.

+++++++++++

Cat Grant knocked on Kara’s apartment door, catching her breath a bit from the four flight walk-up. She made a note to give Kara a raise big enough that she could afford an elevator and doorman. Or she’d just ask her to move in. That’s why she was here, right? To declare her love? And that’s what women in love did, right? Move in together after a week? She knocked again.

“Kara, I know you’re in there. Open the door.”

The door opened to reveal Kara in yoga pants and a tight fitting tanktop. Her eyes looked sadder and her smile a bit dimmed, but it was Kara.

“Hi,” Cat started, unsure where to begin.

“Hello, Miss Grant.” Jane had seen Cat on television the week before and Kara had explained that Miss Grant was a very important woman and that someday Jane would get to meet her.

“May I come in?”

Jane tilted her head to the side and tried to remember if Kara had told her not to allow visitors. She hadn’t, so Jane allowed her to enter. “Please enter. May I offer you anything?”

Cat was a bit confused by the cool demeanor and formal speech but it had been a week since their awkward parting. She couldn’t expect heart eyes and hugs right at the get-go.

“No, thank you. Listen, I didn’t want to wait any longer to discuss our… situation. I’m sorry for the way things were left. I came to fix that.”

“I believe you may have-” Jane began but Cat stopped her.

“No, let me speak. I need you to know…” Cat stepped close to the young woman. “I love you too.” Cat reached out to touch a pale cheek.

Jane stepped back, startled, shaking her head. “Love is illogical, it means nothing to me.”

Cat stepped back. “What? Kara, a week ago you told me you loved me and spent a very long time proving that fact to me in multiple ways.”

Jane wrung her hands. Her senses had begun to overwhelm her and she wished Kara was there. “Miss Grant, I think you’ve made a mistake.”

“Call me Cat, goddammit. You’ve had that wicked tongue in a number of intimate places, I think it’s capable of saying my first name.”

Jane had begun to cry. “C-Cat.” She sobbed and backed herself into the corner of the room.

“Kara, what on earth is wrong with you?” Red flags had begun to wave in Cat’s mind. Something was very wrong.

“Kara!” Jane screamed. “Kara!”

Cat took a step toward the frightened girl just as Kara flew in the window.

“Jane?” She met Cat’s eyes for a split second before assessing Jane from head to toe. She had pressed herself into the room’s corner, covering her ears and squeezing her eyes shut. “Hang on a second, Cat.” Kara sprang into action. She pulled a pair of noise cancelling headphones from a nearby shelf, a cashmere blanket from the back of the sofa and a pair of glasses from the coffee table. She laid the headphones across Jane’s ears, fiddling with a couple of the buttons on the sides, draped the blanket around her shoulders and perched the glasses on her nose. “You’re supposed to be wearing your glasses, Janey,” Kara whispered affectionately.

Jane nodded and worked a corner of the blanket between her thumb and forefinger. She looked so much like a child in that moment that Cat’s heart ached a little. Kara turned to look at her and Cat was faced with twin Kara’s, one terrified and shaking, the other sporting soft eyes and a watery smile.

“Cat Grant. Meet Jane Doe. She is - was - Bizarro… once. Now, she’s just… learning to live again.”

“Well… I’m afraid I may have caused this. I’m sorry, Kara. I thought she was you.”

Kara smiled, took Cat by the arm gently and led her to the kitchen. “Understandable. It doesn’t take much to set her off. Coffee?”

Cat shook her head. “Jane very politely offered.”

Kara chuckled. “She’s very proud of herself when she remembers little things like that. Luckily, those moments are becoming more frequent than these ones.” She sighed and pointed to the girl now curled up on the sofa, drawing in a sketchpad.

With a lift of her head, Kara leapt to the point. “Can I ask why you’re here, Cat?”

Cat laughed. “I worked up the courage to say it once, and only once. Then I wasted it on the wrong Supergirl.”

“If I lent you some courage,” Kara stepped into Cat’s personal space, “do you think you might be able to say it again?” She cupped Cat’s cheek with her palm. 

“I’m in love with you,” Cat blurted out, absorbing Kara’s natural courage. Her breath left her all at once.

“See? That wasn’t so hard.” Kara captured Cat’s lips with her own. Cat’s hand snaked into Kara’s loose waves and Kara’s hands gripped at the counter on either side of Cat’s hips, not trusting her strength against those dangerous curves. The kiss deepened and Kara’s heart was racing in her chest. Cat’s fingertips snuck beneath the hem of Kara’s shirt and a tiny whimper bubbled from her throat.

“Kara? Are you alright? Do I need to rescue you?”

Kara broke the kiss and leaned her forehead against Cat’s, working to slow her breath, but unable to stop her wide smile, which Cat mirrored, eyes sparkling with humor. 

“No, Janey. Don’t worry. I’m great.”


	19. Don't Touch Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Tumblr Prompt: Supercat - "Don't touch me, I do not require affection from anyone."

The rhythmic beeps of the heart monitor and the steady breaths of the respirator set Kara’s teeth on edge. She wasn’t allowed in the room. Family only. She stood outside in the hallway, looking through the glass, her view hindered by the partially closed venetian blinds covering the windows; like a puzzle that was missing pieces, hinting at the full picture. She refused, tempted as she was, to use her x-ray vision to peek in at the curly haired boy laying on the bed. She could see the tube where it entered his mouth and pulled at his cracked lower lip, even if she couldn’t see his closed eyes. She could see his chest rising and falling to the rhythm of the respirator; one breath in, two beeps, one breath out, over and over and over, even if she couldn’t see the tiny spot on his hand where the IV entered his vein. She could see his tiny, thin arm , wrapped in a red cast, because red was his favorite color, even if she couldn’t see the brace around his knee where it had buckled under the weight of the concrete; and she could see the halo of curly blonde hair steady and still at his bedside, even if she couldn’t see the tears tracking down pale cheeks and dropping onto sterile, starchy bedsheets.

Kara turned from the window and instead leaned against it, too keyed up to sit on the orange vinyl padded chairs outside the PICU room, but too anxious to stray too far from Cat or her injured son.

She knew she shouldn’t blame herself for what happened to Carter, and it could have been so very much worse had she not pulled him from the ruined balcony before it had crumbled and fallen forty stories to CatCo Plaza. By the grace of a hundred deities, there had been nobody standing on the courtyard below. Without thinking, Kara had dragged Carter from under the broken cement balustrade, gathered his unharmed mother to her and flown them both to safety before shooting into the sky after the Fort Rozz alien that had dared make a target of Cat Grant.

An hour later, Kara had dropped a bloody heap of a creature at J’onn J’onzz’s feet, barely conscious. He tried to lift his head when she kneeled down, pressing him to the floor with a strong hand between his shoulder blades. She hissed into his pointed ear. “I don’t care if she writes a personal diatribe against each of your remaining living relatives, if you or anyone you know comes after Cat Grant again, I will see to it you live the remainder of your short life in excruciating pain, and if any more harm comes to her son, ever, there will be nowhere in five galaxies you will be able to hide from me.”

She stood and rolled him over with her boot before meeting Hank’s red eyes. “Put him on ice for me. I may not be done with him.”

Thinking back to the alien sitting in a cell at the DEO while Carter fought for his life through that thin pane of glass, Kara’s hands curled into fists and she could feel her fingernails cutting tiny half moons into her palms. Her eyes squeezed shut and her hair fell about her face.

The click of the door next to her pulled her from her vengeful thoughts as her flashing eyes met the red-rimmed ones of the tired mother who emerged from the darkened room, blinking slightly in the harsh florescent light.

“Miss Grant!” Out of instinct, and out of a desperate need to comfort and be comforted, Kara moved forward, stretching out one arm in an attempt to pull Cat to her.

Cat’s hand held in front of her and the angry shake of her head stopped Kara short. “Don’t… touch me.” She seethed. “I do not require comfort,” she spat the word as though she couldn’t abide it on her tongue, “from anyone.” The ‘especially you,’ was implied in the rake of Cat’s eyes from Kara’s head to her toes. “Don’t you have a city to save? Since you were unable to save my son, I assume you feel you have some plan to punish and then redeem yourself? Or will you find other ways to make this all about you?”

Kara had no response for that. A wave of hurt rolled through her and she knew Cat had managed to hit her, not only where it hurt the most, but, if Kara were honest with herself, where it was closest to the truth. She had been punishing herself. She had been plotting redemption and revenge. She had been making it about her and the guilt that followed the hurt forced her next words from her throat. “He’ll be okay?”

Cat set her jaw, and the decision to throw Kara a bone came slowly. “He has a long road ahead. They’re taking him for surgery in an hour. Once they repair his lung, he’ll come off the respirator in a couple of days.” Her words caught and a shaky hand came up to cover her mouth as she suppressed a sob. Kara’s instinct to take her in her arms came again, and again, Cat stopped her, this time with a flinty glare.

Kara swallowed heavily. “I’ll stay until he’s out of surgery.”

“I’d rather you didn’t.”

“I’m staying.”

“Goddammit Kara, I said I don’t want you here!” Cat launched herself at Kara. She landed a punch against Kara’s jaw that should have broken her hand, but Cat didn’t register any pain. She pummelled Kara with tiny fists against her chest and shoulders. She scratched at Kara’s bulletproof suit and skin, dug her fingernails into Kara’s hair and pulled. Kara stayed still and let her rage, let her release all of her pain and fear and fury onto her indestructible body until she collapsed against her, forehead pressed to Kara’s sternum, sobbing and weak.

Kara curled her arms around Cat’s shoulders, pulling her the rest of the way against her and whispered softly into her hair.

“I have nowhere else to be.”

++++++++++

Three days later

Kara knocked gently on the door to the room, chock full, corner to corner with balloons, flowers, and gifts.

“Hey kiddo. You awake?”

“Kara!” Carter rasped through his ravaged voice. His throat was still sore from the breathing tube and the color hadn’t quite returned to his cheeks, but he was smiling and squeezing a stuffed Supergirl bear. “Look what Dad got me.”

“That is way cool,” Kara beamed. “She’ll be stoked to hear you have it.”

“You know Supergirl?” Carter looked starstruck and his jaw dropped open.

“I do,” Kara said proudly as Cat strode in the room, laying a hand on Kara’s arm as she passed her and made her way to Carter’s bedside. 

“I know Supergirl,” Cat stated. “Why doesn’t that impress you?”

“You know everyone, Mom.” Kara laughed and Cat rolled her eyes. “Do I get to open that, Kara, or is it just a pretty box?”

Kara raised her eyebrows. “Well, if you’re gonna be like that, maybe I’ll take it to the kid next door instead.” She couldn’t hide her smile at his cheeky grin. She handed over the box, wrapped in shiny red paper. “You’re a bit too much like your mom, kid.” Carter and Cat gave her matching Grant grins and something that felt like a tiny firework burst in Kara’s chest.

Carter tore open the paper and gasped at the Star Wars chess set that was revealed. “Holy crap! Thank you Kara! Can we play?”

“Maybe later, darling,” Cat made the decision for him. “You just took your medicine and that always makes you sleepy.”

Carter pouted. “I’m not tired.” His epic yawn belied him and Cat helped him lie down and tucked the blankets around him.

“Night buddy. We’ll play tomorrow, okay?” She fist bumped him and ruffled his hair affectionately. “I’m glad you’re feeling better.”

She met Cat’s eyes briefly before leaving the room. She’d already pressed the down button to call the elevator before the shouted “Kara!” stopped her.

Cat jogged to her side then looked a bit lost as she appeared to search for what she wanted to say. “I, um, wanted to ask about the… thing… that did this. Is he…? Did you…?”

“Almost,” was all Kara offered. “I would have,” she continued, “…if…” She shook her head. “He can’t hurt either of you anymore.”

Cat stepped closer. “Thank you,” she said quietly, before standing on her tiptoes and depositing a firm but silky soft kiss on Kara’s cheek.

Kara blushed and her eyelids fluttered as she felt the tip of Cat’s nose brush against her cheekbone.

The ding of the elevator pulled her from her trance. “See you tomorrow, Miss Grant,” Kara entered the elevator and their eyes locked as the doors closed between them.


End file.
